yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths - Season 2
Start * Taurtis - Suspected (particularly in episode 21) to have been killed by Prof Geode, either during the cloning process or in Geode's dungeon later on; his memories live on in the clone Taurtis2, and possibly other clones * Taurtis69 - This clone of Taurtis seems to explode in a ball of blood (in episode 15) for reasons that were not clear at the time, only to be reborn or replaced by a clone with the same name later on * Teacher Tori - Her disembodied head was found hanging from the ceiling of a class room (in episode 16) *Clone Taurissa - Exploded into blood in Sam's room (in episode 19) due to reaching her expiration date *Taurtis626 - This clone exploded in Dr Nurse MD's class (in episode 20) *"Good" Taurtis(69) - Another clone who exploded, which happened in Prof Geode's class (in episode 20) Star Wars specials In the finale of the Star Wars special (which occurred during season 2) various characters died: *(Stormtrooper / Taurtis clone) Tom - Died, probably due to expiration, outside the pantsu shop *StormTrooperTR-8R and colleague - Died in an ambush lead by Sam as he climbed into an AT-AT where they were stationed *Various clones - Killed as part of the fighting inside the AT-AT as Sam and co. tried to reach the cockpit *Darth Yeb - Possibly a clone of Principal Yeb (unless Darth Yeb was original, perhaps using the Sith essence transfer skill to live on as Principal Yeb), he died in a fight with Sam in the cockpit of an AT-AT *JarJar - Killed by Sam after he revealed himself as a Sith *Random stormtrooper / Taurtis clone - Expired randomly after the destruction of the AT-AT Post Star Wars specials *Male student - In episode 22, Sam reports that a student dies while escaping Mr. Chupa, although we only see a male student fallen to the ground and still moving Alien extermination mission Episodes 29 and 30 feature a SWAT team lead by Sam infiltrating a hospital that is being used as a base by aliens, or humans who have been taken over by aliens. Sam's team attacks and kills the following targets: * the first target appeared to be an old lady, but she could levitate, and when she died she didn't drop either human or alien blood, just rotten flesh, which suggests she may actually have been a vampire or some other monster * the second target was Tronald Drump, who avoided the question of how many legs humans have, and accused Grian of being Irish (when every human knows he is actually Australian); upon dying, he dropped credit cards and special sugar, but no human blood or other definitive biological remains * the third target was Old Guy Jenkins, who revealed his alien form to the SWAT team after being shot in the leg by Sam; his remains included alien blood and a sword which Sam described as "some crazy alien stuff" * the fourth target was Beard Star, who gave a gender binary answer to Grian's question about human genders (and followed it up with a male supremacist opinion on the two genders), but Sam interpreted this as not "taking everyone into account" and thus evidence of being an alien; his death revealed he was actually human though, as he dropped normal human blood * the fifth target was Grandma Gumbo, who had problems hearing or understanding Sam's questions, but Sam was convinced was an alien, despite the human blood she dropped, as noticed by Grian * the sixth target was seemingly a male patient at the hospital, who wouldn't speak, and who Sam addressed generically as "Buster"; after being assaulted by the SWAT team, his alien form was revealed, and he was killed at the start of the next episode, dropping alien blood Also as part of this mission, Sam's team suffers their own loss: * "Mustache guy" - One of the SWAT team members in episode 29 was killed during the fight against Old Guy Jenkins, possibly as a tragic result of friendly fire (his remains included his gun, ammo and human blood) Cops and robbers A story arc beginning episode 31 sees Sam and Grian having to raise 2 million Yen to pay the Mafia for Taurtis's release, resulting in a chain of events that leads to several people dying: *Christina - In episode 31, Sam and Grian hold her (and other customers) hostage in the store where Jason works, and end up killing her "to show them police attempting to rescue the hostages that we mean business"; her final words are "save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Grian first fighting off the cops trying to rescue the hostages that had taken, and then being commissioned by the police to take on the Mafia * Officer Bob - Episode 32 was another high body-count episode, starting with Sam and Grian fighting off the cops trying to rescue the hostages they had taken; the first victim was a police officer named Bob, who according to Officer Tommy had a wife that he would take care of * "A cop right here" - Soon after killing Officer Bob, the boys try making their escape via their former boss's room at the store, but notice a cop standing on the ledge outside the window; after being shot off the ledge, an "Officer Tommy" screams "MY LEGS", suggesting this cop's name was Officer Tommy, but the fallen cop ends up being shot dead by Sam, while someone called Officer Tommy is later present at the police station * "This guy" (Mafioso) - While Grian negotiated with Tommy Bernasconi, Sam beat and shot an unnamed Mafioso to death * Fleeing Mafioso - While Grian slowly paid out the ransom money, Sam beat and shot another unnamed Mafioso to death, even as that Mafioso attempted to leave the building without raising the alarm Post Cops and robbers * "An old man" - In episode 33, Sam and Grian discover the story behind Jerry's new sword, which they deduce was taken from an old man that Jerry inadvertently(?) killed